Release bearings can be serviced at intervals to provide lubrication for an axle such as the transmission axle or an input shaft coupling to the transmission axle. The shaft or axle passes through the release sleeve. The lubrication can flow near the bearing seal of the bearing assembly. However, it is desirable to keep the area near the bearing seal free of the axle lubrication. Though the lubrication is intended for the transmission axle, the lubrication in this instance can be restricted to one compatible with the release bearing assembly, such as one compatible with the grease slinger.